In connection with sharpening blunted saw blades, it is frequently necessary to determine the effective cutting angle and the relief angle on the teeth. As will be appreciated, a blunted saw blade has saw blade teeth on which the cutting surface and the relief surface have been rounded. Therefore, to sharpen the saw blade, the cutting surface and the relief surface of the saw blade teeth must be reground.
When regrinding the saw blade teeth, it is desired to keep as low as possible the material removal on the individual teeth and, therewith, the diameter loss of the saw blade. Furthermore, it is desired to maintain as near as possible the original cutting and relief angles of the saw blade. To accomplish these goals, the regrinding process demands a precise measurement of the cutting angle and the relief angle present on the saw blade. To this end, a need exists for a device capable of measuring at least the cutting angle and the relief angle of saw blades in a simple and dependable manner.